


Quesadillas and Robbers

by mandarin1820



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freddie likes quesadillas, Funny, Gen, Just bros being bros, No Slash, No Smut, jumpscares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarin1820/pseuds/mandarin1820
Summary: “There’s no one in the flat Roger. You’re hearing things.” He rolls over, but Roger makes a grumbling noise and starts poking his shoulder, panicked. “Go to bed!” He hisses over his shoulder and slaps Roger’s hand away.“Bri-“A loud bang, as if a pan or a pot had fallen to the ground, was heard from the kitchen followed by a curse and footsteps.Brian was awake now.OrThere’s someone in Brian and Roger’s flat at 3:30 in the morning.





	Quesadillas and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted in so so soo long. College classes are whipping my ASS. but I’m back. 
> 
> I love writing these cute prompts with no slash just them being friends and doing what friends do. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Brian wake up. Bri. Brian! Bri wake up!” When Brian opened his eyes Roger was kneeling right in front of him so his big blue eyes were staring right at him and poking Brian’s cheeks. Brian huffs and swipes sloppily at his hand. 

“Whaaat-“

“Shhh!” Roger scowls and puts a finger to his own lips, glancing at the cracked door. “There’s someone in the flat.” 

Brian let’s out a grunt and rubs his eyes roughly, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. 

“What did you say?” His voice comes out gravelly and tired. 

“There is someone, in the flat!” Roger enunciates each word so Brian can read his lips and searches Brian’s face for some emotion, his eyes frantically switching from Brian to the door. 

“What makes you day that?” He lets out and Roger gives him a look that clearly reads ‘are you daft?’ 

“I heard footsteps and someone making noise in the kitchen.”

Brian rolls his eyes and digs his cheek into his pillow a bit more, trying to get comfortable again. 

“There’s no one in the flat Roger. You’re hearing things.” He rolls over, but Roger makes a grumbling noise and starts poking his shoulder, panicked. “Go to bed!” He hisses over his shoulder and slaps Roger’s hand away. 

“Bri-“ 

A loud bang, as if a pan or a pot had fallen to the ground, was heard from the kitchen followed by a curse and footsteps. 

Brian was awake now. 

Roger crosses his arms tightly and gives him an expression of ‘I told you so’ and ‘we’re gonna die tonight because you couldn’t get your lazy-arse out of bed in time’. 

Brian swings his feet over the bed and grabs his bat from under the bed.

“Has that been there since we moved in?” Roger gives him a look. Brian shrugs and together they start towards the door. 

Brian opens the door slowly and the hinges creaked as if telling the robber ‘hey! Over here!’ 

“Oh my god stop making so much noise!” Roger whisper-yells. Brian gave him an incredulous look. 

Roger had a tight grip on his arm at this point, making it hard to swing a bat, so he gives him a clothes hanger to make him feel better. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Roger deadpans. 

“Look, you wanna feel safe? Here you go.” Brian gives him a sarcastic smile and they continue down the hall. 

They could clearly hear the person now. They were making so much noise that Brian wondered if they were drunk and in the wrong flat. Maybe they weren’t trying to rob them. Unfortunately, he can’t take his chances. 

They got to the end of the hallway and heard the man whispering to himself, walking around and opening cupboards. 

“Count of three we attack,” Brian whispers barely so only Roger can hear him. Roger takes a deep breath and nods. 

Brian’s heart was racing in his ears as his grips his bat with his sweaty palms. He felt like he was about to vomit and Roger didn’t look much better. 

He didn’t know if this man had a gun or a knife or wanted to just rob them or murder them. Either way, they were about to attack him and find out. 

“One… two… three!” They jump out of their hiding place behind the wall separating them and the kitchen. Roger screams and chucks his coat hanger at the man as Brian flips on the lights. Unfortunately, it flicked on the wrong lights so he was still half in the dark. 

The man goes down like a sack of potatoes with a yelp, clearly not expecting to get attacked with a coat hanger in the face. A tortilla went flying through the air, but no one paid any mind to it. The man fell behind the island, so Brian ran as fast as he could and clocked the man right in the chest. The man let out an ‘oof!’, Clearly having the wind knocked out of him. 

Roger was screaming on the island to “get’em Brian! Get’em!” If it wasn’t for the tortilla on the floor that caused Brian to slip he would have continued his attack. 

“Brian! BRIAN! It’s me! It’s Freddie!” Brian groaned as his got up, rubbing his tail-bone. He looked up and saw that, sure enough, Freddie was sitting in the middle of their kitchen with a coat hanger to his left, a cut cheek, and cheese all over him. 

The kitchen was silent, for about 2 seconds before Roger spoke. 

“What the actual FUCK are you doing here Freddie?” His voice was shaking, and neither of them could tell if it was from fear, anger, or laughter. “I was literally about to kill you. Brian was literally about to kill you.” 

“With a coat hanger? Really darling? You couldn’t think of a better weapon?” Freddie snorted and sat up a bit better on the floor. “You’re lucky it was just me or YOU would be the ones getting killed.” 

Roger made some incoherent sentences and throws his hands up in the air in disbelief. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” He shouts, but it came out more like a yelp. Freddie frowns and shushes him. 

“Roger it’s 3:30 in the morning! You can’t use that kind of volume you might wake the neighbors!”

Roger made a move to stand, either to get off the counter or to strangle Freddie. Brian’s bet was the latter. Brian quickly put a hand on his shoulder and Roger stopped and took in a breath. 

“Well if you must know,” Freddie stands up from the floor and dusts himself off. “John ate all the cheese yesterday and didn’t tell me, so when I got up to make myself a quesadilla, there was no cheese.” Roger and Brian stared at him in disbelief, before actually looking around the kitchen. There was a tortilla shell on the ground that Brian slipped on earlier and cheese everywhere. He lets out a strangled laugh. 

  
“So you’re meaning to tell me that all of this was for cheese so you could finish your fucking cheese quesadilla?” Brian asks in amused horror. Freddie, looking pleased and slightly embarrassed, nods. 

That’s when Roger fucking loses it. 

He doubles over in a laughing fit, causing Brian to join in. The fear had gone away now, and all that was left was relief that was turning into hysterics. Freddie looked extremely confused as he just watched this all get sorted out. 

“I don’t understand, what’s so funny? I expected you would do the same if you were in my situation.” Freddie states, causing the boys to laugh harder. Eventually they ease into soft hiccups and smiles. 

“Oh Freddie, I’m sorry for hitting you with a bat.” Brian shakes his head, still smiling. 

“I’m sorry I threw a coat hanger at you,” Roger let out another giggle. “I’ll help you patch that up in the bathroom.” Roger states and starts leading Freddie to the bathroom to help with his cut and check his ribs. Freddie pouted and let out a whine. Roger rolls his eyes. 

“Bri, make his quesadilla before he has a fit.” Roger says and Freddie smiles. 

“Such true friends,” he slaps Roger lightly on the cheek and grabs his arm to pull him to the bathroom. “Brian, make sure you put enough cheese on it or I’m going to be very disappointed.” Brian rolls his eyes. 

Roger and Freddie don’t chat much as Roger’s patching up the cut and checking his ribs. It was mostly because Roger was still tired and Freddie was just thinking about the quesadilla. 

Once they’re finished, they start back down the hall and Freddie meets Brian in the kitchen. Finally, he has his quesadilla in his hands. 

Suddenly, their front door slams open and in comes John Deacon with a knife in his hands. 

It scared the everlasting fuck out of all of them. 

Freddie screams like a little girl and almost drops his quesadilla (almost), Roger lets out a “WHAT THE FUCK” and Brian gasps. 

“What the  _ hell  _ John?!” Freddie looks astonishingly at him. 

“I heard a bunch of shouting and then I thought I was dreaming so I went back to sleep. Then I realized I wasn’t dreaming and it was coming from your flat so I had to find a weapon and that took a while because I haven’t played baseball in years so I couldn’t find my bat so I had to get a knife and- wait, where is the threat?” John says all in one breath, lowering the knife. 

Freddie lets out a sigh and jumps onto the counter, letting his shot nerves try to get a break. He takes a big bite of his food. Roger and Brian start giggling again and walk over to John. Brian takes John’s knife with a grin. John makes a confused sound. 

“Well,” Roger leans on the counter. “Let us tell you a story.” 


End file.
